Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copier, or a facsimile machine, and more specifically to an image forming apparatus including a sheet cutting device to cut a rolled sheet to a desired length.
Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multi-functional devices having two or more of the foregoing capabilities. As one type of image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus is known that intermittently feeds a long-size rolled sheet (hereinafter, rolled sheet) in a predetermined feed direction (hereinafter, sheet feed direction) to form an image on the rolled sheet. Such an image forming apparatus typically has a sheet cutting device to cut the rolled sheet to a desired length by moving a cutter in a width direction perpendicular to the sheet feed direction.